Making Coffee
by Thrills and Frills
Summary: Set after WAITING IN THE WINGS. Cordelia wonders why Angel seems so gloomy.


A/N: Hey! Oki, so this used to be a five-chapter-story called _A Change In Couplings_, but I got bored of it in the end, so I wrote a really crappy rushed ending, but then I realised that was really lazy, SO, I edited it a bit and made it into a One-Shot. The fic is in Cordelia's POV and in present tense, although a couple of people have told me it would have been better in past tense, but I'm better at present. It's my own missing scene from the episode _Couplings. _Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I don't own Angel or anything related, Joss does. Bummer.

* * *

**Making Coffee**

Look at him, sitting there, all dark, broody and… sitting. He hasn't moved from that chair in a least an hour. I know this is typical Angel behaviour, but there is really nothing to be Broody about!

There are no little blondes driving him around the bend, no big apocalypses heading our way, and no sign of Holtz. Instead he has a beautiful baby boy, business is booming, and tonight- I'm getting laid! Who wouldn't be happy about that?

Okay, fine, that last part has nothing to do with Angel. It's more of a to-do-with-Groo thing, and if my plan goes well it's a doing-Groo thing. I was so happy to see him standing there last night, with those big white teeth smiling at me, and those gorgeous blue eyes. He has such a firm chest! And is it just me or did he grow taller? I dunno, but he was just what I needed to get my mind off what happened at the Ballet.

Which of course brings me back to Angel.

There he is, sitting in one of the office chairs of the Hyperion hotel, staring into nothing. While I, pretending to be researching for a case, am staring at him, as he stares into nothing.

We're a lively bunch today.

Okay now he's moving. He put his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. Well that's a good sign- a sign that our Angel hasn't gone completely brain-dead.

"Cordy, any information on the case?" Wesley calls from his office.

"No, nothing yet."

There's another good sign. Wes hasn't locked himself in his filing cabinet, along with his broken heart. Instead he's in his office, working obsessively on translating that prophesy. I was sure Fred had a thing for him, I guess not, her and Gunn make a cute couple though. I rub my eyes and yawn; I'm tired, I need coffee. I get up and walk over to Angel.

"Angel, do you want a coffee or blood or anything?"

He lifts his head out of his hands and stares at me, still lost in thought

"You awake in there?" I ask

"Huh? …Oh yeah, coffee, no thanks Cordy."

I shrug my shoulders and head over to the mugs and kettle. Might as well make a coffee for Wes while I'm up.

"You've got a bit of a delayed reaction thing going on there," I say to Angel as I add sugar to the Coffees. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah, just…just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

I turn to face him. "Are you sure its nothing?"

He looks away bashfully. "Yeah…nothing."

"Okay…"

I Pick up the coffee mugs and take them into Wesley's office. Something _was_ bothering Angel, and some weird feeling in my stomach was telling me it had something to do with last night.

"Thanks," Wesley says as I hand him the coffee. "Just what I needed."

"No problem," I reply. "I thought you could do with a little pick-me-up."

I sit on the edge of his cluttered desk and sip from my own mug.

"Hey Wes, is it just me or is Angel a little moodier then usual?"

"Why do you ask that?" said Wesley, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm just a little concerned."

"Why? What is it that he's doing exactly?"

"Nothing."

Wes looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Well he's been sitting in that same chair for over an hour!" I say a little too loudly.

Wesley raises a finger to his lips, a signal to make me quieten down so Angel won't hear.

"Sorry," I say lowering my voice. "Its just if there was something major like Darla on his mind I'd say sure, brood away, but there isn't he's just all sad and silent for no reason."

Wesley takes off his glasses and starts cleaning them in a very Giles-like way. "Yes, but Cordelia how do you know if there's something ah, _major_ going on in Angel's mind. The reason that he's depressed could be right under your nose, but you just can't see it."

I narrow my eyes. "Okay, cough it up Wesley, what do you know?"

He puts his glasses on and smiles at me.

"Absolutely nothing at all."


End file.
